1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to materials and methods for adhering parts within optical connectors, and more specifically to adhesives for use in adhering optical fibers to ferrules within optical connectors, and the methods for use thereof.
2. Technical Background
In the assembly of optical connectors, adhesives may be used to bond optical fibers to ferrules. The adhesives are often thermoset resins, such as epoxies. A need exists for alternative optical fiber adhesives or optical fiber adhesives with enhanced bonding properties or otherwise improved performance.